A marine propulsion system of the type mentioned above is known from DE 43 45 126 C1. However, in this marine propulsion system a resilient coupling is provided in the driving engine drivetrain so that the driving engine drivetrain elastically or flexibly connects the driving engine to a first end of a thrust bearing shaft provided in a thrust bearing.
Another marine propulsion system of this kind is known from DE 29 41 916 A1.